<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isle Esme, Uncensored by TwiGilmore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983349">Isle Esme, Uncensored</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiGilmore/pseuds/TwiGilmore'>TwiGilmore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Twilight Team Edward, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiGilmore/pseuds/TwiGilmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on Edward and Bella's wedding night at Isle Esme in Breaking Dawn. I have read other lemons about their wedding night, and none of them seemed realistic enough to me. So, here's what I think really happened that night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isle Esme, Uncensored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div><p>"<em>I promised we would try," he whispered, suddenly tense. "If… if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."</em></p><p>
      <em>I nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes on his. I took another step through the waves and leaned my head against his chest.</em>
    </p><p>"<em>Don't be afraid," I murmured, "We belong together."</em></p><p>
      <em>I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.</em>
    </p><p>"<em>Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water.</em></p><p>I felt my heart suddenly pounding in my chest as I looked up at Edward and found his eyes already looking down at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling my body right against his. I gasped at the electric shock that shot through my body as my bare chest touched his.</p><p>Our lips found each other without hesitation. This kiss felt different than others we've shared – slightly quicker, maybe more urgent. My entire body felt like it was on fire despite clinging to Edward's icy cold body.</p><p>Edward broke the kiss against my wishes and whispered, "I want to try something a little different," before kissing me again.</p><p>This time, our lips parted in unison as Edward slowly slid his tongue into my mouth. I responded quickly, touching my tongue to his, exploring. I knew I had to be careful to stay away from his venomously sharp teeth. I desperately wanted this connection to last in this new way, so I knew to be cautious and slow so Edward would allow this to continue. But I slowly felt my rational mind begin to crumble as other instincts began to take over. My hands tangled into his hair as I used all my strength to crush his lips closer to mine.</p><p>Edward broke away before I was ready, as if noticing this shift occurring within my mind… <em>and body</em>. Edward lightheartedly chuckled, and I shyly smiled back at him before taking my lips down to his jaw. I didn't want to slow down enough for Edward to overthink this interaction. I peppered his jawline with light kisses, moving down to his neck and back up to his ear. I let the tip of my tongue trace the ridges within his ear before kissing along his cheek, making my way back to his lips.</p><p>Edward responded to this kiss more intensely than the last, pressing his lips more fiercely against my own. His tongue traced my lower lip, and I parted my lips, allowing this new, more powerful connection to continue. My head began to spin as I felt a heated, tingling sensation rush through me, down to my center. Of course, I had felt this with Edward before, but never this intensely. He always stopped the connection beforehand.</p><p>I broke away from the kiss this time, against my better judgement, as I panted to catch my breath. I couldn't pass out from lack of oxygen. Not this time.</p><p>Edward waited a few seconds for me to catch my breath. Then, his lips were on my neck. He slowly kissed down to my collarbones, tracing them and coming up my neck on the opposite side. He kissed my cheek, forehead, eye lids, and other cheek before finding my lips again.</p><p>I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and pressed my chest closer to his during the kiss, this time feeling his erection against my leg. This sent another bolt of lightning through my body as I heard Edward, almost inaudibly, groan.</p><p>Edward pulled away slightly, looking into my eyes again. I thought that he maybe needed a second to slow back down, to regain some self-control. I wondered if he was having the same problem as me – instincts taking over instead of being in his rational mind… Probably not. Edward was always in control, always poised, always sensible.</p><p>I put my hands on his shoulders, using the stability to slowly, and hopefully gracefully, wrap my legs around his waist. The water made this easy enough to do. I wrapped my arms again around his neck as I gazed into his eyes, as if asking if this was okay. I felt his erection again, but this time it was along my bottom. Since Edward was quite a bit taller than me, I had to wrap my legs around him higher in order for our eyes to be on the same level.</p><p>Edward squeezed his arms around me and pulled me tighter against him, finding my lips yet again with his own, to answer my silent question. I felt some appreciation in this moment for being in the water. It was as if this helped make me feel a little less self-conscious. Maybe because it was too dark to fully see under the water, for Edward and me to see each other fully. A lot of our interaction now was based on physical touch rather than being visual.</p><p>I felt whatever blood was left in my body rush to my face, making me blush at the thought of us leaving the water and fully seeing each other naked for the first time. That thought quickly rushed out of my mind when Edward began kissing my neck again. This time, he was sucking and gently nibbling all the areas his lips touched. I arched my chest toward him, letting my head fall back as I held on to his muscular shoulders, giving him better access to this sensitive skin that felt amazing every time he touched it with his mouth.</p><p>My head came back up and our eyes met again. Edward looked more relaxed than I had imagined, but his eyes were slightly darker. He searched my face, and I wondered what he saw, or what he was looking for, in my expression. He shifted one of his arms so it was along my bottom, holding me up. The other hand began to run slowly up and down my bare back. I had to close my eyes at the sensation.</p><p>After several seconds he murmured, "Shall we go inside?"</p><p>My heart began to race quicker as I nodded, "Yes."</p><p>He stopped rubbing my back and held me close to him as he began walking through the water, back toward the house, my legs still wrapped firmly around his waist. Edward was going human speed through the water as we slowly made our way back to the shore. I wondered if he was feeling the same nervous, giddiness that I was, and if that was why he was moving slowly. Or, maybe he just didn't want to chance giving me any type of motion sickness by going too quickly.</p><p>I began kissing his neck as he walked, trying out that same sucking and nibbling that he had just done to me. I heard him take in a quick breath as I peeked up at him. He had closed his eyes for a moment, hopefully to enjoy the sensation. I continued until I began to notice the dim lighting around us in the bedroom, the doors open to the ocean with the moonlight blazing into the room.</p><p>Edward gently laid me down on the bed, untangling my legs from his waist and my arms from his neck. He looked into my eyes then slowly began looking down at my body. I felt butterflies awaken in my stomach as I did the same – my eyes traveled down his perfectly chiseled chest, muscular arms, and abdomen, until I saw his erection. I felt my arousal intensify, more tingling, as more blood rushed to my center.</p><p>Our eyes found each other again as Edward laid on the bed beside me, both of us laying on our sides now, facing each other. "My beautiful Bella," he said as he gently kissed me.</p><p>He stopped and pulled away from me slightly to look at me again. "Remember, Bella, please… If I do anything that hurts you, you must tell me right away."</p><p>His brows furrowed together slightly as he held tension in his face. He looked nervous, but his eyes were still darker, like they were in the water. He wanted this as much as me, but he was worried about getting distracted in the moment and hurting me. I knew he had better control than he gave himself credit for.</p><p>I nodded in agreement, but I didn't want his insecurity to stop this intimate connection. I pushed him down on the bed, or rather, pushed against him so he could make the shift to laying down on his back. I crawled on top, my legs straddling him. I kissed his lips first, then kissed the space a few times between his brows that was so tense, trying to relax the muscles there.</p><p>I made my way back down to his neck, this time going further down to his chest, showering him with kisses and gentle nibbles. I heard him breathe more quickly. My fingers were gently tracing down his arms, then the sides of his body as I continued kissing down his chest and abdomen. I paused, looking down at his erection.</p><p>"Bella…" Edward started to say. I peeked up at him. He looked somewhat unsure, anxious. But behind that, I think I also saw some desire in his eyes, which made me continue. My hands continued tracing down the sides of his body, down his legs, then back up to his hips. Before he could protest, I kissed the tip of his penis as I wrapped my hand around the base.</p><p>"Ah!" Edward groaned as his head fell slightly back, his eyes closing.</p><p>I wanted to hear that again. That groan caused me to feel even more aroused, if that was even possible. In my peripheral vision, I saw him grab a pillow and move it toward his face.</p><p>I stroked my hand gently up and down his length as I put the entire tip of his penis into my mouth. He tasted amazing. The sweet smell of his body was more potent here, too. I heard ripping sounds… maybe from the pillow? I was too distracted to speculate further as I let my mouth travel further down, putting more of him into my mouth.</p><p>Before I could continue the exploration and make him groan again, Edward grabbed me and flipped us over, so he was on top of me. I gasped at the speed of the transition. He was pinning my wrists down, on either side of my head, with some strong force. His eyes were even darker. I wondered if I had done something he didn't like and suddenly felt a little apprehensive.</p><p>"Did I do something wrong, or …" I trailed off, seeing feathers floating through the air from him flipping us over so quickly. Oh, he must have ripped <em>several</em> pillows…</p><p>In his velvety voice, that now sounded a little huskier, he responded, "Quite the contrary, Bella. That was heavenly. I just want to explore you now and keep my control in check."</p><p>Then he let go of my wrists and kissed me. Forcefully. I was glad that Edward allowed me to explore his body first. He didn't seem as unsure or worried any longer. He seemed somewhat urgent, hungry, and confident.</p><p>His lips were suddenly everywhere as he moved quicker than before – on my neck, collarbones, shoulders. I arched my back, dropping my head back, hoping his lips would travel a little lower.</p><p>Edward reduced his speed as he read this cue from my body. He slowly kissed down my chest, the space in-between my breasts. He sprinkled my stomach with kisses as his fingers traced up and down the sides of my body. I felt my heart pounding as I took in gulps of air.</p><p>Edward kissed his way back up, using his fingers to lightly touch one of my breasts. His mouth was suddenly there, kissing, as he tenderly touched the tip of his tongue to my nipple.</p><p>"Ohhh!" I yelped, unable to stifle the pleasure of this unfamiliar touch.</p><p>He flicked his tongue to my nipple a few more times and tenderly sucked before kissing his way to my other breast, repeating the same pattern. I was squirming underneath him, unable to keep my hips still as they bucked up, begging for more of this divine pleasure.</p><p>Edward's hands stayed on my breasts as he swiftly returned up to kiss me. He, ever so slightly, pinched my nipples between his index fingers and thumbs. I threw my head back again, making another unintelligible groan. His cold fingers felt blissful against my nipples. I heard Edward moan back as he kissed my neck. It must be enjoyable for him to hear and see my pleasure, just as it was for me to witness his.</p><p>He was kissing his way down my body again. This time, he kissed the space just below my belly button before opening my legs wide with his hands. Edward shifted further down and kissed from my knees to my hip creases on both sides. I bucked my hips up, pleading for him to explore my aching, tingling center.</p><p>Edward, again, noticed this sign from my body. He moved his hands to firmly hold my hips in place as he lowered his head right in-between my legs.</p><p>He kissed the sides of my outer lips unhurriedly before pausing. I tried to buck my hips again, pleading, but he held me more firmly in place, tightening his grip. He lowered his head again and kissed my inner lips, letting his tongue lick my entire center, from bottom to top.</p><p>"Edward! Ohhh, my… Oh!" I had never experienced anything as physically pleasurable as this. I tried to shift my hips for him to do that again, but he was still holding me secure. My eyes were closed in pure bliss, my head back, spine arching.</p><p>He slowly continued, gently licking the same way he did the first time. The next time, he stopped near the top, right at my clitoris. He let his tongue circle there and gently flick up and down.</p><p>"Ohhh, Edward!" I cried again. This was so, so good. I didn't want him to stop.</p><p>How was he so good at this? How did he know my body so well when we were both virgins, unsure of what we were even supposed to be doing?</p><p>He continued for a few more seconds before kissing my clit and bringing himself back up to look at my face. I opened my eyes when the pleasure stopped and saw his eyes on me. God, he was so beautiful. So perfect.</p><p>He held my face in-between his hands and gazed into my eyes for a prolonged moment before he kissed me long and hard. So much passion. So much lust. So much love.</p><p>I felt his erection in-between my legs, making my center ache more for him. I wanted to feel him inside of me so badly - to be one with him.</p><p>Feeling my instincts take over again, I reached in-between us to touch his penis. I stroked it a few times, up and down. Edward stopped kissing me to moan, closing his eyes. I reached my other hand in-between us and gently cupped his testicles, unsure if that would bring him any pleasure. I just wanted to touch and explore every part of him.</p><p>He growled this time, taking me by surprise, but I continued for a few more seconds until he grabbed my wrists and pinned them down again. His eyes were closed, like he was concentrating. I wondered if he focused on not losing control and hurting me with his strength or if something else was going on.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, he looked down at me and released my wrists. I brought my hands to his back this time and bucked my hips up. He was so good at reading my body the other times, I'm sure he would understand what I was asking for now.</p><p>Edward positioned his erection right at my center then leaned down to kiss me, resting his forehead on mine after the kiss.</p><p>"Bella…" he whispered, "I love you." He looked so vulnerable, but also sure of himself. His eyes held so much love for me, so much passion for this moment that we were sharing together.</p><p>"I love you, too," I sighed back, hoping he saw the same things in my expression that I saw in his.</p><p>Edward slowly moved forward, sliding the tip of his erection into me. I almost screamed at the sudden contact, never feeling anything quite so intense. Edward waited there for a moment, not moving further. When I was able to open my eyes, he was looking at me, waiting.</p><p>I nodded slowly as he pushed himself all the way in and stopped again. There was a slight pinching pain that I felt, but nothing that could mask this utterly perfect connection that I felt with Edward. I felt his eyes on my face again. I couldn't open my eyes yet, but nodded again for him to keep going, hoping he would understand my non-verbal command.</p><p>He pulled out of me and slid back in several times, over and over, moving very slowly. The pain soon disappeared, and I opened my eyes to glance up at him. He met my gaze and started moving a little quicker, in and out of me.</p><p>Wow, no wonder why people sought after sex so much. This was incredible. This connection I was sharing with Edward was beyond anything I had ever imagined even existed.</p><p>I felt Edward move up slightly, placing one hand on the headboard of the bed. He moved his other hand down, first stopping to cup one of my breasts, then down between us and began to circle around my clit with one of his fingers.</p><p>"Uhhh!" I cried out as he continued to pump in and out of me and rub my clit at the same time. I wondered how he was able to do both motions so effortlessly. I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer as I began to match his thrusts with my own. I heard a crack above my head, but I had no willpower to pay close attention to what it was from.</p><p>Edward moved his hand up from my clit to hold my hips still as he slowed down for a moment. I opened my eyes to glance up at him. He looked like he was focusing again. I brought my hands to his hips and urged him to move quicker again.</p><p>He released his grip on my hip and returned his hand down to continue teasing my clit with his finger as he resumed thrusting into me. I groaned again. After that, I felt my body beginning to build up quickly. The pleasure was coursing through my veins as my muscles began to tighten. I was so close to exploding.</p><p>Edward must have noticed this as he began moving quicker in and out of me, rubbing my clit with more intensity. I surrendered into the sensation.</p><p>"Ohhh! Oh my….. Edward… Edward!" I cried, ridding my orgasm as Edward pumped in and out of me. He stopped rubbing my clit when my orgasm subsided, and I heard both of his hands now grasp the headboard above us.</p><p>My eyes were closed. This was the best thing I had ever experienced. Every nerve ending in my body was tingling and fully relaxed at the same time. Wow.</p><p>I felt Edward continue to pump in and out of me a couple more times, hearing more intense cracking sounds above my head. Edward suddenly stopped again. I was finally able to open my eyes as I glanced up at him. He looked like he was torn.</p><p>Then, I realized what was going on – now that more blood was back in my head instead of in other parts of my body. Edward had been pulling me away from exploring him earlier because he wasn't in total control of himself; his instincts were starting to take over. He was worried about his climax now, afraid that he would be unable to restrain himself, which could lead to my injury. But he had to relinquish this control and trust himself in order to find his own release… I desperately wanted him to experience what I just had.</p><p>I reached up and touched his face. He never opened his eyes, but he leaned into my hand slightly; he still appeared to be torn and lost in concentration.</p><p>"Edward, it's okay… Let go," I whispered to him. He opened his eyes for a moment and glanced down at me. I saw his face slightly soften as he began to move in and out of me again, closing his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, Bella…" Edward groaned. I held onto his hips, urging him to continue. He pumped into me a few more times, quicker and harder, then growled loudly, a sound that started deep within him and bubbled up to the surface. I heard more intense cracking above my head. I would check that out later…</p><p>I opened my eyes to watch him ride his own orgasm to a finish. I felt a cold liquid fill me up, sending another tingling sensation through me.</p><p>I reached for his neck, pulling him down to me. He nestled his face into my neck, out of breath, as he laid on top of me. It's funny – I didn't know vampires could be out of breath.</p><p>One of my hands rested on the back of Edward's head and the other ran up and down his back, my eyes closed. Completely and utterly content.</p><p>Edward finally pushed himself up after a minute or two. "That was…"</p><p>"Amazing?" I offered.</p><p>"That is quite the understatement, Mrs. Cullen." He said with a chuckle.</p><p>"Agreed." I smiled and leaned in closer to kiss him at least one more time for the evening. He met my lips with less hesitation than ever before.</p><p>Edward lifted himself up and gradually pulled out of me, causing me to gasp again at this last sensation. He rolled onto his back and pulled me to his side, my head on his chest. I sighed and closed my eyes.</p><p>"Sleep now, my Bella. It's late." He said as he hummed my lullaby to me. I was fast asleep within seconds.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>